Sick Days
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: A one shot sequel of To See You SmileAfter getting lost in a storm, Kisa catches a cold and to cheer her up, Tohru and Momiji come for a visit. How will poor Hiro handle sharing Kisa's attention with his two least favorite people in the world? HiroKisa


Sick Days

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: A one shot sequel of _To See You Smile_After getting lost in a storm, Kisa catches a cold and to cheer her up, Tohru and Momiji come for a visit. How will poor Hiro handle sharing Kisa's attention with his two least favorite people in the world? Hiro x Kisa, slight Momiji x Kisa.

* * *

Silver: Yet, another story. This time, it contains another of my favorite couple, Kisa and Hiro. And this is a slight Momiji x Kisa story, only because if Kisa isn't paired up with Hiro, I like seeing her with Momiji. n.n' But this story will still be a HiroKisa fic.

Enjoy the story. See you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kisa, Hiro, or Fruits Basket for this matter. So, I guess all I can say is that I own the plot to this story and the computer to type it up on.

* * *

" . . . " - talking

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - flashbacks, dreams or someone's conscience is speaking_

_

* * *

_

A/N - There **will** be a slight hint of a Momiji x Kisa pairing, but not much.

2nd A/N - This takes place a few days after the last story. But you don't really have to read _To See You Smile_ to understand what's happening.

3rd A/N - Momiji might be slightly OOC.

* * *

A cough escaped her lips as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a worried expression on his face. 

"K-kisa-san? Are you ok?" Hiro asked, worry in his voice.

The golden tiger beside him giggled, a bright smile on her face. Kisa had caught a cold from being in the rain storm a few days ago and Hiro, not admitting it, was worried about her and went out to find her. Their little adventure in the rain had not only brought the two young jyuunishi together, but Hiro was able to show Kisa his true feelings for her, without acting selfish and uncaring.

"I'm fine, Hiro-chan." Kisa said with a gentle smile, glad for his concern.

A light blush appeared on the sheep's cheeks and he looked away, "I'm...I'm just worried for you, that's all..."

Kisa smiled more, "Thank you, Hiro-chan," She whispered shyly as their fellow Jyuunishi member and doctor, Hatori, walked over.

Hatori's olive colored eyes softened as he put a hand over her forehead. "How in the world did you get this cold, Kisa-chan?" He asked in concern.

The tora let out another cough, causing Hiro to restrain from worrying. She looked up at the doctor with a shy smile.

"I...went out into the rain, Tori-nii and Hiro-chan searched for me." Was her answered.

A light chuckle came from Hatori as he pulled his hand away, "You really need to stop running away when it rains, Kisa." He scolded gently.

Both of them exchanged a gentle smile as Hiro stood nearby, worried about Kisa's cold. He grabbed Kisa's hand, his dark red eyes on the older Sohma.

"Is she going to be ok, Tori-nii?" He asked, voice full of determination and worry.

Hatori nodded with a smile of indifference, "Don't worry, Hiro. Kisa-chan will be just fine. She only caught a normal cold. It'll go away if she remains in bed for the next few days and drinks this cold medicine."

A sigh escaped the young sheep's lips at his words and he leaned against the headboard.

'Good, it's only a minor cold.' He thought to himself, 'If it had been worse, I would've b-'

"Kisa-chan!" Came the familiar friendly (annoying in Hiro's case) voice.

Hiro cringed in bitterness as Kisa gasped in happiness and in surprise, looking up. She smiled more as she sat up.

"Onee...chan!" As she said that, Tohru entered the room and ran over to the two, with Momiji behind her.

Kisa soon found herself in her sissy's hug, Tohru practically squeezing her. Hatori shook his head slightly as he slipped out of the room and retreated into his office.

"Kisa-chan, I was so worried. Hatsuharu-san said you ran away in the middle of the storm and Hiro-san went after you--Oh, Kisa-chan!" The onigiri rambled, Kisa smiling at her kind words.

Kisa giggled, "Oneechan worries too much," She said into Tohru's hair.

But she was still glad for Tohru's concern. A bright smile was on Momiji's face as he walked up to Kisa's other side.

"You should've seen Tohru-kun, Kisa-chan. She was scared out of her wits. Tohru-kun really was." The usagi said happily.

Tohru blushed lightly, Kisa still in her embrace, "Miji-kun..."

Standing nearby, Hiro was restraining from yelling in front of Kisa. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the rabbit and the rice ball behind their backs. His anger was slowly rising to the surface as Tohru and Kisa smiled at each other. But Tohru wasn't the cause of his anger, at least not today. Today, it was the rabbit, Momiji.

The two girls soon engaged in talking, as if they were in their own little world. A slight smirk of satisfaction formed on Momiji's lips at the sight of Hiro's inner turmoil, showing in his eyes.

'That damn rabbit brought Tohru here on purpose, to tick me off.' The sheep fumed, taking notice of the satisfying smirk on his cousin's face, 'He's enjoying it!'

To Tohru, Momiji was all hugs and happiness, and...cuteness. At least that's how he always acted when Tohru was around with Kisa. But only Hiro has seen the sly, clever side of Momiji. It was a well known fact that, among the older Sohmas, except for Akito, that Momiji and Hiro were both in love with Kisa. And that made the two rivals over the tiger.

Momiji enjoyed seeing Hiro flustered at the sight of Tohru. Tohru was his main key in winning Kisa over. The German-Japanese Sohma walked to Hiro's side, both arms crossed.

"So, what _really_ happened, Hiro?" He whispered only loud for Hiro to hear.

Hiro gritted his teeth, glaring at his rival, "Nothing that concerns you, _rabbit_." He growled.

Momiji smiled, his usual chuckle coming from his lips, "Hiro-kun, you might've fooled Tohru, but I'm not a dumb blonde. You can tell me, after all..." His chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly, "you're not the only one that loves Kisa-chan."

"Like I said...Rabbit, it's none of your concern." The younger boy replied through gritted teeth, red eyes locking with brown eyes.

Momiji glared darkly at him, "I swear Hiro, if you had hurt Kisa in _any_ way, you'll _pay_." He said just as angrily.

"Just mind your own business." Hiro growled lowly, "Kisa-san isn't hurt."

"Maybe not physically, but what about emotionally?" Momiji asked, still glaring at him, "Knowing you, she probably got her feelings hurt and because of you, she ran away."

"Shut up!" The Sheep yelled, now earning a confused look from both Tohru and Kisa.

Momiji now returned to his usual deameanor, smiling sweetly now.

"Hiro-chan?" Kisa blinked, calling out his name as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro jumped slightly at her touch and he looked, their eyes meeting.

"Are you ok, Hiro-chan?" Kisa asked shyly.

"Tohru-chan, why don't you and Hiro go get Kisa-chan some ice cream. It might cheer her up." Momiji suggested, now pulling Tohru into a half hug.

"Oh!" Tohru's face lit up and she looked over at her younger sister wth a smile, "Would you like some ice cream, Kisa-chan?"

Kisa smiled in return and she nodded, "Hai!"

"Well, Hiro?" Momiji smiled, looking at the sheep once more, "Why don't you and Tohru-kun get some ice cream for Kisa? I'll watch her."

"No. _I'll _stay with her." Hiro glared back at him, gripping his hands into fists, "_You_ go with Tohru and get the ice cream."

"Oh, no, I _insist_." Was the rabbit's reply, a hidden challenge in his eyes.

"Hiro-chan." Came a soft voice.

Hiro looked at Kisa once more, a pleading look on her face.

"Onegai..." She whispered.

He looked away with a sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

Kisa smiled and hugged the sheep close, "Arigatou Hiro-chan." She murmured.

His blush returned as she hugged him and Hiro put an arm around her, returning her hug. Hiro pulled away and stood. His eyes glanced at Tohru.

"Well?" He said in irritation.

"Oh. Right!" Tohru patted Kisa's head before rising as well, "We'll be back soon, Kisa-chan."

The two soon walked out of the room, leaving Momiji alone with Kisa. Momiji smiled, now turning his attention to the sick girl.

"Well, Kisa," He began, "how are you feeling?"

Kisa blushed lightly, putting a hand to her chest, "I'm feeling alot better, Miji-kun..." She managed to say.

"Because of Tohru-kun?" The rabbit asked, looking at her.

The golden tiger shook her head, her blush deepening, "No..."

"Then what is making you feel better?" Momiji asked, feeling curious now.

"Hiro-chan." Kisa answered.

'Hiro?' Momiji's eyes narrowed before he spoke, "Exactly how do you _feel_ about him?"

At hearing his words, Kisa looked over at her fellow Jyuunishi member in confusion, "What do you mean, Miji-kun?" She asked.

"What feelings do you have for Hiro?" Momiji looked at her, leaning in close, "I'm wondering about your feelings towards him."

"I..." Kisa cowered away from the blonde, a nervous feeling bubbling inside her.

"Kisa, I must admit it..." The rabbit quickly pulled away, "for the longest time...I've loved you...From the first time we met,"

Kisa's eyes widened at the usagi's words, "Momiji?"

Momiji gripped his pants, his eyes avoiding hers, "At first I thought it was just brotherly love, but as I saw you with...with Hiro...I became jealous."

_I loved everything about you..._

_Your smile, your kindness..._

_Just seeing you with him hurt me._

Momiji shook his head at the angry thought of Hiro, "And when he didn't do anything to stop Akito from harming you, I got angry."

Kisa's face softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's true that you and Hiro-kun are different and he can be...mean, but Hiro-kun is kind and gentle..." She whispered, "He makes me happy, Miji-kun...When the storm happened, he hurt me and I ran away. But he came after me and apologized."

"Apologized? Hiro apologized?" Momiji whispered, blinking in confusion, "But...Hiro's not the type to apologize so easily..."

Kisa giggled lightly and she smiled more, "Hai...Hiro-chan is a bit difficult, but Miji-kun...I love him..."

"You mean, _love, really love him_?" Momiji asked, looking at her now.

That only earned him a nod from the tora. Feeling hurt, Momiji scratched the back of his head before getting up.

"I'll be going now, Kisa-chan. Sorry about the trouble." He whispered.

Just as he opened the door, Tohru and Hiro appeared, with three ice cream cones.

"Miji-kun, are you leaving already?" Tohru asked in confusion.

Instead of answering, or even acknowledging her presence, Momiji walked out. A single tear was in his eye as he went by. Tohru glanced at Hiro, earning a casual shrug from the sheep.

* * *

She hugged Kisa tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kisa-chan." Tohru said, "Get well."

Kisa giggled, hugging her sissy, "I will, Onee-chan." She answered.

Tohru then turned to Hiro and leaned in close, "Don't worry, Hiro-san. I'll check on Miji-kun."

"??" It was Hiro's turn to be confused.

He looked over at Kisa as the rice ball walked out. Hiro walked back over to the sick girl, handing her the second ice cream cone.

"What...happened to Momiji?" He asked.

Kisa took the offered ice cream cone, licking it now, "I told Miji-kun about us and my feelings towards you." She said gently.

Hiro sighed in quiet relief, 'So, Kisa really does...love me...' He smiled, looking after Kisa.

Feeling his gaze on her, Kisa blushed lightly, looking back him. She set her ice cream down before hugging the sheep.

"Hiro-chan...I love you." She whispered.

Hiro's heart thumped in his chest as he hugged her back, "I love you too...Kisa-chan..." He replied, struggling with his words.

Kisa giggled, smiling warmly at him. It was about time he called her 'chan'.

_

* * *

_

Japanese Words

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

-chan - used at the end of a girl or a small child's name that is close with one.

Jyuunishi (or Juunishi) - cursed members

Tora - tiger

Nii (Onii) - big brother

Onigiri - riceball

Usagi - rabbit

-kun - use at the end of a boy's name that is close with one.

* * *

Silver: I know, I know, I owe everyone an explanation to my long absence. My internet was down, school got in the way (midterms), and I was grounded for a little while. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Leave a review on your way out. Thank you. 


End file.
